As a compact, high-precision pressure sensor, for example, a piezo resistance type pressure sensor is known in which a diaphragm portion where a portion of the semiconductor substrate is sheeted is formed, and the pressure imparted to this diaphragm portion is detected.
Since stand-alone output voltage is small at several mV to several tens of mV, this type of pressure sensor may require a circuit for amplifying this weak output voltage depending on the application. Moreover, since the voltage outputted from this pressure sensor fluctuates according to ambient temperature, it is also necessary for purposes of detecting accurate pressure to have a circuit which compensates for fluctuations in output voltage due to temperature. There are known to be pressure sensor modules which mount a pressure sensor as well as the output voltage amplification circuit, temperature compensation circuit and the like on a printed board (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent, Publication No. 3602238